


Behave For Me

by MusicLover6661



Series: A Sub and His Dom [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dom!Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Charles Blackwood, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Behave For Me

  


Charles couldn’t really figure out how he’d found himself in this new predicament, all he’d meant to do was go to the bar, and yet here he was.

The cuffs were digging into his wrists, hands bound behind his back as he whined behind the gag, cock hanging heavy between his legs. There were two other people in the room, he wasn’t allowed to look at them though, not unless he was told to. God, this shouldn’t of been as hot as it was.

_**A Few Hours Before.**_  
  
Charles scanned the club, looking for anyone who would be as interested in him as he was of them. It seemed a little scarce for a saturday night, the club wasn’t as packed as he’d expected for once. Sure, there were a few girls who’d been ogling him since he walked in, but they weren’t what he was looking for. He wanted someone that would be able to truly handle him, not someone weak like he’s been dealt in the past.

A couple had walked in about an hour after he’d arrived, the man’s arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend’s(?)waist. His grip was tight, Charles could practically see the muscles that were underneath of the jacket he wore. The woman’s dress left little to the imagination, hugging closely to her curves as she wrapped herself around his waist.

Her heels looked almost painful, how could she possibly be comfortable wearing something so high? Then again, it made her legs look nearly a mile long, and it helped accentuate just how utterly gorgeous she was.

“Shit, maybe going over won’t be such a bad idea.” Charles ran a nervous hand through his hair, fixing the leather jacket he’d pulled on.

He’d forgone shaving for the last few days, mainly because he didn’t have time and people usually liked his stubble. The other man though, once Charles had gotten close enough to truly get a better look at the two, was stunned into silence.

Christ they were hotter up close, his jaw was covered in a beard that was much thicker than Charles would ever expect to see out of someone in this club. The woman on the other hand, she could easily knock Charles over with just a smile. How the hell was he supposed to casually talk to them without stuttering? 

“Hi.” Wow, how smooth Charles, you sound like an idiot right now.

The gentleman glanced over, perfect eyebrow raised as he took Charles in slowly, the woman by his side paid no mind.

“Who are you?” Charles didn’t see the man’s mouth move, was he talking?

His eyes landed on the woman who stood beside the man he was now referring to as lumberjack in his head, god she was gorgeous. Why the hell was he over here again? Oh yeah, trying to talk to the couple before him.

“Charles, can I buy you two a drink?” He was struggling to keep his calm, the man’s stare was burning a hole right through his chest.

“Martini, extra olives for myself, and whatever beer you’re drinking will be fine for him.” She patted the man’s chest, a smirk playing at her lips.

Charles’ brow furrowed as he glanced down at the bottle he was holding, when had he ordered a beer? Wasn’t he drinking whiskey over at the bar?

“Who the fuck took my beer?!” Charles felt his blood run cold at that voice, it was one he’d only heard a couple of times before.

He was ready to throw the bottle as far away as he physically could, hide the fact that he’d accidentally picked up the other man’s drink. The couple he’d been trying to impress noticed his discomfort immediately, pulling him over into their space.

“Set the bottle down onto the table behind you, and come around to my right side.” Gorgeous, as Charles had come to calling her, set the bottle down while the other man’s back was turned, stepping around Gorgeous so that he could keep himself hidden.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, fingers gliding against Lumberjack’s suit coat as he made himself comfortable. Jack was angrily searching the club, pushing passed people as he muttered about his stolen beer. The moment he laid eyes on the still full bottle he stormed over to where Charles was trying to hide in plain sight.

Lumberjack tightened his arm, reaching over to grab onto Charles’ coat as he yanked him further into her side. Gorgeous barely even so much as blinked as Jack picked up the bottle, spinning around to glare at Charles.

He was only a couple inches shorter than the other man, but Jack had a good twenty pounds of muscle on him. Lumberjack on the other hand was bigger than both of them, as much was obvious from the size of his thighs.

“Why don’t we head home, it’s getting late.” Gorgeous rested her head against Charles’ shoulder, sliding a hand along the inseam of his thigh.

“Sounds good to me hun, you coming babe?” Lumberjack glanced over, mouth quirked up into a smirk as he laced his fingers with Charles’.

“Yeah.” He felt breathless, shocked that they were continuing this charade to keep him from getting his ass kicked.

They lead him out to the parking lot, Lumberjack never loosening his fingers as Gorgeous stepped around to his other side, letting his hand rest against the swell of her ass. Oh god, was he about to die? Be taken to some secret place where they’d sacrifice him? They just simply seemed too good to be true!

“Thank you for your help back there, Jack would’ve ripped me apart for taking his beer by mistake, guys kind of a hot head.” Charles frowned as Lumberjacks hand tightened for a brief moment, keeping him close to his side.

“Why don’t we let you thank us properly?” Gorgeous stepped around Lumberjack, arms wrapping around Charles’ neck slowly.

He opened his mouth to protest, to say that they’d already done enough for him, before he could utter a single word she’d pressed her lips against his. Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“Y/N, why don’t we move it somewhere a little more private?” Lumberjacks voice caught Charles off guard for a moment, realizing that they were still in public, he couldn’t very well do as he pleased.

“Read my mind Steve, coming?” Y/N glanced over to Charles, hands sliding down until she was gripping his right hand.

“Yeah.” Charles would follow them anywhere at this rate, nothing was going to be able to stop him.

He sat in the backseat, watching street lights go by as Steve drove down the long road. God, where the hell were they even driving to? There weren’t a lot of houses down this way, not that Charles had even driven this way either.

Charles always stuck to the roads he recognized, in fear of getting lost whenever it was too dark for him to see what the street signs said at night. It wasn’t that he had bad eyesight, he just didn’t trust people who lived out in the middle of nowhere. 

Then again, he was currently on his way to a couple’s house he’d met a mere hour prior, what if they ended up murdering him? Find his body stashed somewhere in the woods where he’d already become decomposed? Oh shit, he needed to get out of this car and back to his apartment before the worst could happen.

“Charles, do you prefer whiskey or scotch?” Steve’s voice floats throughout the car, encompassing Charles as he struggles not to freak out.

“Usually scotch, depends on the occasion I guess.” Charles took a deep breath, composing himself as he glanced up at Steve in the rearview mirror.

Steve hummed softly, pulling onto a road he didn’t recognize in the slightest. Y/N was relaxing calmly in the passenger seat, legs crossed as she typed a message out on her phone. Where they hell did they even live? He’s only been out towards this way once, and that was nearly ten years ago when he was visiting a family member, and even they didn’t live so far.

“Greta told us to have a nice night.” Y/N’s words were quiet, and if Charles hadn’t been paying attention he’d of missed them.

“Let her know she can have the weekend off, she’s been working too much lately.” Steve finally pulled up to what had to be the biggest house he’d seen in actual years.

Hell even his uncles house wasn’t this big, how the hell did they afford something like this? Were they secret millionaires or something?

“She says thanks, and to have a fun weekend.” Y/N giggles softly, a hidden joke somewhere in her words.

“Shall we?” Steve glanced up at Charles in the mirror, slipping out of the car without another word.

Y/N stepped out, pulling down the bottom of her dress so that her ass was just barely covered. God, Charles wouldn’t be able to compose himself if he was going to be surrounded by those two constantly. How would he even be able to please them? He’d only ever been in monogamous relationships before, how does this even work?

Charles stepped out of the car, following the other two inside what looked like a goddamn mansion from the outside. It was confirmed, they were secretly millionaires, and if Charles went missing there was nothing anyone would be able to do.

“Scotch?” Steve held out a glass filled with the amber liquid towards Charles, waiting for a response that seemed to be lodged in his throat.

“Thank you.” He took the glass, downing it much quicker than he should’ve.

The liquor burned his throat, though he didn’t mind very much seeing as he was currently standing inside a house with two extraordinarily gorgeous people.

“You offered to thank us for helping you out, is that offer still on the table?” Y/N stepped back into the kitchen. Her dress from earlier was gone, leaving behind nothing on her skin but lingerie, and the heels she’d had on.

“Yes.” Charles felt his throat tighten, setting down the now empty glass onto the counter.

Steve hummed softly, glancing over to where Y/N was slowly stalking towards Charles. She reminded him of a panther, deadly, and yet stunningly gorgeous. A woman on a mission to break the man that stood before her, leather jacket pulled across broad shoulders, hair styled just messily enough.

“Charles, why don’t you be a good boy for me and get yourself undressed, lay your clothes on the counter by Steve.” Y/N kept her posture straight, her tone demanding rather than asking Charles to do as she asked.

He knew better than to rush, to ruin the clothes he’d spent nearly an hour painstakingly putting together so everything looked good. His jacket was laid down onto the counter, followed by his shirt, jeans, boxers, and lastly socks.

Charles stood naked as the day he was born, standing before two people that were either going to kill him, or bring him to the point of death by orgasm.

Y/N preened happily, stepping closer once more, placing a gentle hand against his chest. Steve didn’t dare move, watching them like a hungry predator. Charles had seen that look on other people’s faces before, but something about the brunette terrified him.

So why the hell was his cock harder than a rock at the moment?

“Head down to the bedroom hun, second door on the right, on your knees beside the bed.” Y/N patted his chest once more, heading over to Steve.

Charles knew better than to ignore her orders, walking quickly to where she’d indicated the bedroom was located. Jesus, the bedroom was bigger than the apartment he was currently living in. Then again, if their home was this luxurious on the outside, it was really no surprise that it also translated well into the interior.

Taking a slow, deliberate breath, Charles dropped down onto the floor. The hardwood was cold beneath his skin, warming quickly as he leant his head down, hands clasped behind his back.

The hall was quiet for a while, or at least Charles could only assume was a while, until the sound of laughter floated down like a sweet melody. Keep your breaths even, they need to know that you can behave.

“What did I tell you? He’s perfect for us darlin’.” Y/N giggled, stepping over to the closet on the farthest side of the room.

Steve sauntered over to a chair that was placed nearby, it looked worn, the leather brown and supple, upholstered onto thick wooden legs that were covered with black fabric. There was a clear reason that Steve had plopped down into it, Charles wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to know why.

“Baby boy, have you ever been handcuffed before?” A direct question, that was the only time he’d be able to respond.

“No miss.” He kept his hands tightly behind his back, waiting for the cold bite of metal against his wrists.

“This will be fun.” Y/N’s heels were loud against the dark wood, stopping beside him.

She gestured towards the bed, watching as Charles climbed quickly, being careful not to hurry too much and irritate his muscles. The bed felt like heaven, was this what being rich felt like? Sleeping on clouds and drinking scotch that costs thousands of dollars.

“Place your hands up against the headboard for me baby boy, just like that.” Y/N crawled onto the bed after him, straddling his waist as she cuffed each wrist to the sturdy wood.

Charles could feel his cock aching where Y/N had perched herself, wetness pooled between her legs as she checked to make sure the cuffs weren’t cutting off circulation. 

His mind was a mantra of_ don’t buck up, whatever you do, don’t buck up_. It wouldn’t show them how well behaved he could be, and what good would that be?

“Y/N, the poor boy clearly needs something, don’t leave him hanging anymore.” Steve sounded bored, which floored Charles, how the hell could anyone be bored around a woman like her?

“If you think I’m not doing my job well enough, what did you have in mind?” Y/N had barely turned her head to look at the brunette.

Steve smirked slowly, his grin looked devilish in the best way possible.

“Has he earned the right to be buried deep in your cunt doll? Cause I don’t think he has just yet.” Charles balled his hands into fists, breath catching in his throat as he watched Steve’s eyes darken.

Y/N sighed softly, running her fingers down Charles’ chest as she pressed more of her weight down onto his cock.  
  
“I guess you’re right, but I just needed a cock to fill me up for a little while while I thought about what we could do with him.” Steve was mere inches behind Y/N, hands tracing along the lace that adorned her skin.

“If you needed a fat cock to get you off doll, why didn’t you just ask me?” It was obvious who was truly in control in the relationship, and god it made Charles even harder.

Y/N slid her hands down until they were resting overtop of Steve’s, whispering too low for Charles to pick up what they were saying. He watched as Y/N and Steve began to pull off the lingerie she’d been wearing, heels clattering to the floor.

Steves clothes were haphazardly thrown down onto the floor, wrinkling as he pulled her back flush to his chest. Charles could see his cock where it rubbed between her legs, and goddamnit that cock was beautiful.

“Steve, if you don’t give me what I want, I have someone whose more than willing right here.” Y/N sounded somewhat breathless, hands gripping onto his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

“As you wish hun.” Steve pushed his cock into her slowly, grunting as she threw her head back onto his shoulder, a loud moan echoing into the room.

Steve’s thrusts were relentless, cock slamming into her body as she moaned out loudly for more, as if this was the only way to feed her insatiable appetite.

“Maybe we should let him have a taste afterwards, see what all the fuss is about.” Steve’s thrusts didn’t falter, even as Y/N screamed through her orgasm.

Charles whined low in his throat, watching the way Y/N shivered from the pleasure coursing through her body.

“I think someone’s getting jealous.” Steve stilled his hips, buried deep inside of Y/N as he stared down at Charles.

Charles couldn’t accurately describe the emotion that was flowing through the other man’s eyes, pupils blown wide as he began to slowly rock his hips.

“Are you getting jealous of us baby boy?” Y/N pulled off of Steve’s cock slowly, thighs quivering as she laid down against the bound man.

Charles whimpered, wanting desperately to get his hands onto Y/N’s body. That wasn’t what a good boy did though, not unless he wanted to get punished.

“I think you’re making too much noise, Steven could you please get me a gag for him?” Y/N’s lips were pulled into a smirk, Charles’ jaw dropping open as he watched Steve head over to search for a gag.

Steve had grabbed what looked more like a simple piece of leather rather than an actual gag he’d seen before. His hands were surprisingly gentle, fastening against the back of his neck as the leather sat between his teeth. It effectively shut him up, leaving him at the power of the two people before him.

Y/N had been slowly rocking her hips against his aching cock the entire time, ensuring he wouldn’t soften, as if that would be an issue at all.

“Oh, why don’t we put a cock ring on him? Pretty him up a little more.” Y/N bounced up and off the bed, digging through one of the drawers in a dresser nearby.

The cock ring looked like something even Charles himself owned, a standard black silicone that would keep his cock hard, but keep him from being able to cum. Unfortunately he couldn’t hold in the loud whine that slipped through as she slipped the ring into place.

“I assumed you could behave better, maybe you need to be punished.” Steve had perched himself in the chair from earlier, legs spread as she lazily stroked his cock.

Y/N pulled the gag back from his mouth, lips pulled into a pout.

“I’m sorry miss, I didn’t mean to speak up.” Shit, he’d done exactly what he hadn’t meant to do.

“I’m going to cuff your hands together and you’re going to lay across Steve’s lap, you deserve the spanking he’s about to give you.” Y/N made quick work of the cuffs, slipping the gag back into place, the sound startling Charles for a moment before he scooted off the bed.

Steve’s eyes were dark, watching him as if he were prey as he laid across the other man’s thick thighs. Charles could easily rest his bound hands on the floor, the tips of his toes barely grazing the wood on the opposite side.

“I think we should start with five and see if you’ve learned your lesson after that, does that sound alright?” Charles could only nod, afraid if he’d used his voice how high pitch he would sound.

The resounding crack from Steve’s hand echoed through the room before the pain hit Charles like a freight train. Spanking was one of his all time favorite things, and being able to get it from a man like Steve while Y/N watched? He wasn’t so sure the cock ring would be able to keep him in check anymore.

Steve was relentless, each smack hitting harder until he hit five, humming lowly for a brief moment.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, I think you need at least fifteen before you figure out how misbehaved you were.” Charles could feel tears well up, slipping down his cheeks as Steve’s spanks became harsher.

The skin was a bright cherry red, skin flaming hot when Steve landed the last and final smack. Charles was fully sobbing now, hands tightened into fists as he struggled to support himself on the other man’s lap. Y/N was still sitting on the bed, legs crossed as she watched Steve lift the weeping man gently.

“Took your punishment so well for us, if you need to stop at all, tap my arm.” Charles didn’t do anything except for cry, hands staying pressed together as he glanced up at Steve.

Stormy depths stared into crystal blue, conveying words he couldn’t announce properly due to the gag between his teeth. It gave Steve a new sense of pride, chest puffing as he carried Charles over to the plush bed.

“I think our baby boy deserves a treat, since he behaved so well while I was so, _rough_.” Steve wrapped a hand around Charles’ aching cock, stroking a few times as precome spread along his belly.

Charles threw his head back into the pillows, holding in the moments he wanted so desperately to let out, to let them know how good this felt. He’d been too focused on the hand that he failed to notice Y/N climbing onto the bed, the hand disappearing as she straddled his cock and sank down slowly.

He couldn’t hold back after that, loud moans muffled behind the gag as she began to bounce her hips, slick coating his cock. Charles could feel the way she tightened around his cock, orgasm washing over her as she continued her movements. He couldn’t cum though, not with the cock ring digging in harsher than before.

“Doll.” Y/N’s hips stopped immediately, eyes flitting over to Steve who’d crawled onto the bed beside them.

The word sounded innocent enough, if it weren’t for how Steve was watching the pair, eyes hungry as he held his cock in hand. The tip was an angry red, almost purple in the right light if he looked close enough.

“He’s all yours.” Y/N continued her movements though, much to Charles’ confusion.

Steve unclasped the gag, slipping it from his teeth and tossing it somewhere behind himself. That was a problem for later, right now Steve was hard enough to cut glass and there was only one person he wanted to help deal with that. Y/N threw her head back, slick gushing over Charles’ cock as he pulled harshly on the cuffs. He hadn’t been told he could touch either of them, and he was going to be a good boy.

“On your stomach, now.” Charles watched Y/N ease off of him, helping flip him over so he was laid flat on the bed.

Steve gripped his hair roughly, pulling his head up so his mouth was level with the tip of his cock.

“You’re gonna be good and take my cock, aren’t you?” Charles could barely nod with the hand held roughly in his hair, eyes flicking up to catch Steve’s.

So he did the next best thing, took Steve’s cock into his mouth as if he’d done it a thousand times before. The brunette moaned loudly, pushing further into his mouth until the other man was gagging, choking practically.

Steve was relentless with his thrusts, keeping Charles’ head down as he began to fuck the other man’s throat with earnest. His moans though, Charles could get off hearing those alone, deep and husky as he chased his release. Y/N must’ve slipped off the bed to grab a jar of salve while Charles was deep in his own little world, the cold sensation causing a guttural moan to slip through.

Steve couldn’t hold back from that, cumming deep in his throat as his hips stuttered for a brief moment. Charles swallowed every last drop, licking his cock clean as Steve slowly pulled out. He knew he’d done good, from the way his mind drifted off to a space that always comforted him after intense sessions.

The cuffs were taken off, body shifted so he was laid in the middle instead of the side, Steve gently pulled the cock ring off him, cum coating his stomach as he whined softly. He could sleep for a year after that, sated and happy.

“C’mon, don’t fall asleep on us just yet.” Y/N draped herself along his side, running gentle fingers over his back.

“Mmm not asleep.” Charles cuddled into the pillows, humming at the softness.

Steve chuckled somewhere far off, he could barely lift his head to figure out where. The other man joined the bed after a few moments, cleaning Charles’ thighs and stomach before heading off again.

“You did so good for us, even if we had to leave early ‘cause you managed to piss off someone at the club.” Y/N giggled softly, fingers gliding over the salve she’d put on his burning skin.

“Thought it was mine, forgot.” Charles was sinking further, mind drifting off before Steve could join them once more.

He was well behaved, and that was what mattered to his two doms.


End file.
